The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills
by CWTV-TeenWolf-Lover
Summary: Scott has had epic love stories with Allison and Kira from the very beginning. What if Stiles had an epic love story from before the beginning. Arissa and Stiles talk for two months before he asks her out. They've now been dating for almost a year and a half. Follow along as the supernatural world comes to Beacon Hills and they try to survive it together. Better description inside.
1. Wolf Moon Part 1

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

Everyone knows the story of Scott McCall and his epic loves Allison Argent and Kira Yukimura. What about Stiles? He deserves to have the love that consumes him and fills his every thought. Now, I can go on and on about what Stiles deserves or you can read the story.

Arissa Marie Valentine hates to be called by her name, by all except Stiles Stilinski. People tend to call her Val, Rissa, Ari, or Mar instead. Anyway, Arissa has lived in Beacon Hills her whole life, always in the background. Until one day she literally bumps into one Stiles Stilinski. They talked and Arissa met his best friend Scott McCall, after two months of talking all night long and spending almost everyday together…. Stiles asked her out, in his normal stuttering and nervous manner. Since then Arissa and Stiles are almost inseparable. They weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend; they were best friends. Sheriff Stilinski was like a father to her, they all had family dinners almost every night when the Sheriff had time off work. Although, Arissa had a secret that she was terrified to tell. Despite her seemingly happy life, when ever she was away from Stiles, she had nowhere else to go. Her dad left when she was one and then when she turned fourteen her mother sold their house packed her bags and drove off leaving Arissa in the driveway. That was her greatest shame, that she was abandoned, unwanted. Her grandmother took her in at fourteen and then died of a heart attack a year later. Luckily, she left Arissa her fortune so she could still go to school. The Stilinski's make all that pain leave, they make her happy, but she feels like if they knew, then they'd see her differently. Arissa practically lives at the Stilinski house now, after all Stiles and her have been dating for a year four months two weeks and five days. But whos counting? The answer is... both of them ;)

 **I do not own Teen Wolf or the character. Only thing I own is Arissa Valentine and the thoughts in my head. I do not own the links or the pictures that the links will lead to. Also I'm picturing Brittany Robertson as Arissa mostly because she and Dylan O'Brien are dating.**

 **Check out Arissas outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356 if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

 **Stiles' look is always the same as in the show except when I give a link.**

 **This chapter is fully smut**

* * *

Chapter One - Wolf Moon Part 1

It's late at night, the stars and moon bright in the sky giving out a glow that lights the streets and surroundings. A house has a single light on in the upstairs right corner of the house. Inside this room there is a teenage boy with shaved brown hair and wearing a white and blue flannel shirt over a shirt with The Beatles on it. His face is lit with the luminescent glow of his computer as he is hunched over it with headphones on, dark brown eyes watching the screen. He is biting his lip and furrowing his brow as if he is trying to concentrate on what he is hearing. Behind this boy is a blonde haired blue eyed teenage girl in a red and white flannel shirt that is clearly the boys. She is lying on the bed with one tan leg crossed over the other, which lets her underwear show. Her blue eyes are locked on the boys back seemingly waiting, after a minute she smirks and decides to try and get the boy's attention.

"Stiles." the girl says. When she receives no response she rolls her eyes and turns onto her stomach with her head towards the end of the bed. "Stiles…"

Once again receiving no reaction she gets of the bed walks over to the chair Stiles is sitting in and smirks slightly as she turns it around to face her. Stiles looks at her with a confused face and then his focus goes back to what he is listening to. He tries to turn back around but the girl won't let him, firmly gripping the chair.

Stiles groans, "Arissa."

Then she places a finger on his lips as if to tell him to be quiet and he watches as she brings her hands to the top button on the flannel shirt. Stiles watches with full attention as Arissa unbuttons his shirt that she decided to wear. Going slow and looking at Stiles with a triumphant look she continues to undo one button at a time. Then Stiles face turned into shock and excitement as he ripped off the headphones and looked at Arissa.

"There's half a dead body in the woods! We have to go get Scott!" he shouts seemingly forgetting the show his girlfriend was giving him.

As Stiles sat up from his chair she shoved him back. Then stepped in between his legs while putting her left leg over his right thigh to straddle it. His face was in perfect line with her 32C breasts that were one button away from being revealed.

"The body will still be there in ten to thirty minutes." Arissa said as her hands gripped his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah." was all Stiles could say.

Arissa then slowly unbuttoned the next button, letting her braless breast spill out of the shirt. Stiles had his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right hand was running slowly up and down her left thigh that was straddling his right thigh. He then leaned forward and placed kisses along her collarbone and slowly traced a line down to the crevice between her two breasts. She let him suck, lick, and nibble on her breasts as she slowly started to rock against him. Slowly Stiles moved both his arms around his waist and lifted Arissa as he stood. No one but Arissa knew that Stiles was actually very strong, when he had the right motivation. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist leaving her core pressed against his manhood. Once Stiles reached his bed he slowly laid Arissa down so that her head was on the pillows and made sure she was comfortable before he leaned back. Her legs fell from him and she laid there splayed for him and waiting for him to return. Which he did right after he removed his two shirts from his body. Slowly and gently Stiles continued kissing down Arissa's body and unbuttoning the shirt as he reached the obstacles. Once the shirt was fully unbuttoned Stiles pushed it to the side of her body and let his hand barely grace her skin from her chest down to the hem of her panties. Both were groaning already and he slowly kissed across her pelvis and hips as he slipped her panties off her toned body. Once she was completely naked Stiles leaned back once more and sighed contently.

"You are so… beautiful." he whispered still in disbelief someone as amazing as Arissa would date someone as clumsy, erratic, and nerdy as him.

A blush covered her body at his kind words. This isn't the first time he has given her a compliment, but she can't help but blush every time he gives her one even after nearly a year and a half of dating.

They kissed each other soft and smooth as they have hundreds of times and then he took another journey down her body till he reached her core once more. Then he licked her already overflowing juices making her moan loudly. Whenever his dad is out of the house they never try to hold back their reactions, although his dad can still hear them on a few occasions when they just can't stay quiet enough. Stiles continues to lick and suck on her clit as he slowly pushes in one finger. Then he slides a second finger into her and he starts thrusting. Arissa is thrashing her head with the overwhelming pleasure. She has told Stiles that his fingers are magic, being able to bring her levels of pleasure she never knew was possible. It wasn't long before she clenched down onto his two fingers with her warm walls and spasmed as he licked her emerging juices. When he pulled out his fingers she quickly took his hand and licked and sucked his fingers clean one at a time. They looked deep into the others eye and kissed tasting her juices on both their tongues.

"Stiles." she moaned softly, voice already hoarse from screaming out his name and praising god in the best way.

Panting she flipped them over with her legs and grinded herself against the bulge in his jeans. She then kissed him and slowly moved her kisses across his jaw, down his throat, across his chest and down to where his jeans rest. She unbuckles his belt and pulls it away from his body and gently but firmly scrapes her manicured nails across the tent in his jeans.

"Oh, god. Arissa." he moaned at the feeling of her hand passing his cock. Then she slowly unbuttons his jeans and pulls his zipper down in an agonizing slowness that drives him crazy. This is how she takes her revenge for him ignoring her. Pushing his jeans down his legs, Stiles then kicks them off himself. She palms his cock through his underwear, making his hips thrust into her. Slowly she peels his underwear away from his body and flings it across the room where a pile of clothes have gathered. Arissa sits up and removes the red flannel shirt she had been wearing and tosses it in the pile. Leaning back down she takes his cock in her hands and meets his eyes as she suckles on the head of it. He is biting his lip and groaning loudly at the feeling of her. She then kisses the tip after removing it with a loud pop from her mouth. She licks and kisses it up and down then takes it into her mouth and sucks. She sucks and licks as he juts his hips into her.

"YES! OH GOD!" Stiles is shouting and she can't help but pull back and smile.

She quickly moves back and takes him all the way and deep throats him.

"I-I-I'm so close." he chokes out and she hums.

Her hum sends vibrations from her throat to his cock and he erupts deep in her throat as she swallows it all. When she pulls back she places another kiss on his tip. There is a small dribble of his seed on the corner of her lip and he takes his thumb and brushes it off. Before he can wipe his hand, Arissa grabs it and sucks his thumb clean of his fluids. They smile and kiss each other deeper than they did before. Both quickly becoming aroused again, Arissa loved Stiles' quick recharge. He flips them over so she is below him and he kisses up her thighs to her center where he once again starts to lick her. Arissa grips his shoulders at the mind blowing sensations he is giving her. They both have left marks on the others body multiple times. They see the marks as a sign, as a symbol, as a reminder, that they are each others and that they love each other and trust one another.

It isn't long before Stiles moves back up her body and positions his harden cock at her entrance. Not worrying with a condom this time because she is on the pill he thrusts into her and gives her time to adjust. Sometimes they wear condoms and sometimes they don't, they've never had any worries or problems. They love each other and wanted to be even closer. They are the only ones they've both been with, they like to say that they were each others firsts, their only ones, and lasts for everything. He starts to slowly thrust into her and they are both moaning, groaning, and grunting at the sensations they are feeling. After nearly a year and a half they feel as if it gets better and more intense each time they have sex. After only a few minutes Arissa is ready to explode and she can tell Stiles is too because his face is doing the cute scrunching thing he does every time he is close that she finds attractive. Arissa leans forward and kisses him, taking the distraction she flips them over. Sinking even deeper, if that's possible onto his cock, they both let out a loud moan. He sits up and wraps his arms around her as she grips his shoulders and bounces up and down. Gyrating her hips they are both experiencing mass pleasure that leads them to the edges of their releases. They are so close, Stiles thrusting and Arissa bouncing. They look into each other's eyes and say three little words that lead to their release.

"I love you." they say in unison and both climax.

Arissa clenches and milks Stiles spewing cock. Both hug the other as Stiles slowly leans down to the bed with Arissa lying on top of him. Bodies intertwined, hands stroking thighs, chests, arms, and heads. Slowly Stiles lifts her off him and she rolls to the side. They hold each others hand as they turn on their sides facing each other.

"That was phenomenal." Stiles said breathless.

"It was." Arissa smiled just as breathless as her boyfriend.

They stay next to each other lying still for another five minutes before they both get up and get dressed.

"What did you find out about that body?" asked Arissa as they walked out of the house and to Stiles' jeep.

"A hiker found half a girl's body in the woods." he grinned in his usual hyper state.

"So, we are getting Scott and going to find the other half?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Of, course." he said like it was obvious, which it really was.

You don't date Stiles Stilinski without figuring out that there will be many different... adventures to go on.

She smiled at his goofy smile as he drove off to their friends house. This will be a long night, and they have school in the morning… yay.


	2. Wolf Moon Part 2

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

 **I still don't own Teen Wolf, just Arissa.**

 **Check out Arissas outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356 if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

* * *

Chapter Two - Wolf Moon Part 2

"Stiles… he is probably sleeping." Arissa tried to tell her persistent boyfriend.

"He's not sleeping. His lights on, see." he pointed out towards Scott's bedroom window that had a light on.

She sighed with a smile as Stiles got out of the jeep and instead of going to the door, climbed up the side if the house. Arissa laughed as she watched Scott exit his house with a baseball bat, only to be met with her boyfriend hanging upside down. They talked for a minute and then they both headed towards the car that Arissa was in.

"Hey Scotty." she smiled.

"Hey Ris." he said.

Arissa moved to the back seat so that Scott could be up front since she was up front the last time they were all in the jeep. Sometimes she is generous like that, other times she wants to sit next to her boyfriend. Once they arrive at the Beacon Hills Preserve they all got out of the car. Arissa and Stiles both held flashlights and walked next to each other while Scott trailed behind.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott questioned Stiles.

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said, Arissa just continued walking. She knew by now to not question too much when they do these kinds of things.

"I wanted to get a good night of sleep." Scott said, then continued with, "I wanted to be ready for tomorrow's practice."

As they walked up a small hill Stiles helped Arissa climb over a rock as he said to Scott, "Right! Because sitting on the bench takes such a grueling effort."

Arissa kissed his cheek as a thank you and a comfort, knowing how he'd love to actually play.

Then Scott said with determination, "Because I'm playing this year. I'm gonna make first line."

Arissa looked at Stiles and then to Scott and said, "That's the spirit."

Stiles then added onto her comment by saying, "Everybody should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Before they could go any deeper into the conversation, Arissa asked, "Which half of the body are we searching for?"

Stiles froze in his steps for a moment and said, "Huh," he looked at Arissa shrugged and walked as he said, "didn't think about that."

Scott then asked, "What if whatever killed the body is still out here?"

At Stiles face Arissa knew his answer already.

"You didn't think about that too." she stated with a smile and a chuckle, oddly finding his lack of thought cute.

"Comforting to know you have lead us all out here with your usual attention to detail." Scott said sarcastically.

"Well, I think it's just another adventure." Arissa said as they climbed up a steep hill her hand grasped by Stiles, "Plus I'm comforted with you here." she whispered in Stiles' ear when they reached the top.

Scott was taking a puff of his inhaler as Stiles dove and dragged her with him to the ground. They both quickly turned off their flashlights once they noticed the police with the police dogs searching the woods.

"Come one!" Stiles whisper shouted and took off, Arissa quick and on his heels.

"Stiles! Ris!" Scott shouted from his place on the ground then took another hit of his inhaler and ran after them.

Stiles grabbed Arissa's hand so that they wouldn't be separated but neither noticed Scott wasn't with them, till it was too late. They turned finally noticing Scott wasn't with them and then a dog jumped out and barked and growled at them. Stiles pushed Arissa behind him instinctually, she was 5'4" compared to his 5'11" so she was slightly hidden.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Shouted an officer over the dogs barking.

"Hang on! Hang on!" Came a shout that was familiar to all three teenagers.

"This delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski says as he points to Stiles.

Stiles squints through the light of the flashlight in his face and asks, "How you doin, dad?"

The Sheriff looked around and asked, " Do you listen into all my phone calls?"

Arissa gripped Stiles' sweatshirt because she had a feeling he was about to say something stupid.

"No, not the boring ones." Stiles told his dad.

Arissa slumped her head onto Stiles' shoulder blades.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded and then looked behind Stiles and said, "Hello, Arissa."

"Hi Sheriff." she said.

"Where are your guys' usual partner in crime?" He asked looking around the woods.

"Who Scott?" Stiles asked, "He's at home, wanted to get a good night's rest before school."

Mr. Stilinski nodded and called out, "Scott? You out there?"

When he received no reply he turned to his son and his son's girlfriend and sighed deeply. He walked up to Stiles and wrapped his arm around his son's neck.

"You and I are going to have a long talk about privacy. Also a talk about not dragging your girlfriend into all this trouble." Stiles took Arissa's hand as his dad led them back to the jeep.

Arissa griped Stiles' arm with both her hands and he kissed her cheek. Sighing Sheriff Stilinski looked at the two kids that he loved more than he could put into words.

"Alright you two, go back home. I'll talk to you later Stiles." He hugged them both as they got into the light blue jeep and drove off.

"Sorry we didn't find the body." Arissa said as she traced designs with her fingers onto Stiles' hand.

"It's alright, I got to walk through the woods with a gorgeous girl." he smiled.

"Oh really? Who is this girl?" she asked smiling.

"She is the most beautiful, gorgeous, caring, loving, spectacular, smart, enthusiastic, stubbornest, and the sexiest girl who ever existed." Stiles smiled and leaned over his center console to kiss her.

As she pulled back Arissa smiled.

"Yeah, I got to run around the woods with this erratic, spastic, hyper, loving, brilliant, and sexy nerd." she replied.

"I love you." he told her.

"Love you too." she replied instantly and leaned over and kissed him behind his ear causing him to moa. Arissa took his earlobe into her mouth and nibbled and sucked on it. When they almost crashed she stopped and let him focus on the road. Once they got back to the Stilinski residence, they went straight to Stiles' room, which was more like their shared room. She peeled of her shorts and laid down in his red flannel shirt and he took off his shirt and put on sweatpants.

"Good night." he said softly as he stroked her cheek and rubbed her back.

"Good night." she said as she laid on his chest with her ear above his heart, stroking his chest.

* * *

The next day Arissa dressed in a mint green top that zipped up the front and a jean jacket. Stiles dressed in his normal look of a t-shirt with a logo and a flannel over shirt or a sweatshirt. That day he went with a black shirt with a bullseye on it and his black and grey sweatshirt. He drove them to school and they looked for Scott, wanting to see this bite he got from some kind of animal last night. When they found Scott he showed them his bloody bandage on his side but didn't let Stiles touch it. Scott told Arissa and Stiles that he thought it was a wolf and that he heard a wolf howl which they quickly denied. Wolves hadn't lived in California for almost sixty years. Stiles then freaked out when Scott revealed he had found the dead body.

"This is the best thing to happen to this town since the birth of the beautiful Arissa Valentine." Stiles said as he put an arm around his girlfriends shoulders and she hugged his waist with her head resting on his shoulder. They squeezed each other in a side hug and she kissed his cheek then arm. The bell rang and all three teenagers left for their English class. Arissa sat behind Stiles who sat to the left of Scott. As the teacher mentioned the body from last night he also mentioned police had a suspect. Arissa and Scott looked at Stiles in confusion and he looked just as surprised and shrugged. As the class read over the syllabus the door opened and Beacon Highs principal came in with a brunette girl.

"Class this is Allison Agent. Make her feel welcomed." he told us.

Allison shy walked to the open seat behind Scott and to the left of Arissa.

When she sat down Scott turned and handed her a pen, she smiled and took it saying thanks.

After class Scott, Stiles, and Arissa stood by Scotts locker as Lydia and Jackson approached Allison. Seeing Allison talking to the 'it couple' of the high school a girl named Tamara came up to the three.

"Can someone please tell me how the new girl is already in Lydia's clique?" she asked.

Arissa looked at Allison and shrugged, "Because she's hot."

She could feel Stiles' eyes on her, she turned to see them all looking at her in shock.

"What? She is, and beautiful people herd together." Arissa said.

"Then why aren't you with them?" asked Stiles.

"Cause I have already herded with my beautiful person." she said smiling up at him and they kissed each other.

"Will you two ever just stop being… you?" Tamara asked with a chuckle.

They both just shook their heads as they leaned on one another. During this whole conversation Scott's eyes hadn't left Allison.

Once school was over Arissa made her way to the lacrosse field and sat on the bleachers waiting for Stiles and Scott to get to the field. She heard them walking over.

"If you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles said to Scott, "You'd really do that to your best friend?"

"I can't sit out, my whole life has been me sitting on the sidelines. I'm gonna make first line! Besides you can't tell me you wouldn't jump at the chance to be first line." Scott said.

Arissa walked up to them both and as usual wrapped her arm around Stiles' waist and he quickly brought his arm around her shoulders.

"Good luck you guys." she smiled.

"Thank Ris." Scott said and walked off.

Stiles walked to the bench and Arissa sat on his lap.

"You know you'll be on the field one day." Arissa said.

"When?" he asked.

"I don't know but, one day soon." she said determined.

Kissing him on the lips, nose and cheek she stood up and walked to the bleachers.

Scott was on the field going to the goal and saw Allison on the bleachers.

"Who is that?" Allison asked Lydia motioning towards Scott.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Lydia asked.

"He's in my English class." She said.

Arissa was about to sit on the bleachers but first told the two girls, "That's Scott McCall." and then sat a few seats in front of Allison and Lydia.

When the first ball was thrown it hit Scott in the head causing him to fall and others to laugh. Arissa was annoyed and stood.

"Come on Scott!" she shouted out.

He got up then caught the next ball and the four after that. Stiles and Arissa were shouting in joy. Jackson stepped up and threw his ball, everyone held their breaths. It took a second for everyone to realize Scott caught the ball. Arissa ran and jumped onto Stiles' back as he jumped up in amazement.

"That's our friend!" both Stiles and Arissa shouted.


	3. Wolf Moon Part 3

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

 **Still don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Check out Arissas outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356 if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

Chapter 3 - Wolf Moon Part 3

After practice the three friends were in the woods trying to find Scott's inhaler that he lost last night. They were talking about how amazing Scott was at practice as they stepped through a stream which Stiles picked Arissa up and carried her over. Kissing his cheek she smiled and fell into step with her boyfriend, they linked arms as they all walked through the woods.

"It felt like I had forever to catch the ball." Scott said giddily. "Also, I'm hearing things I shouldn't be able to, smelling things-"

"What kind of things?" Stiles asked as he walked behind Scott with his arm still linked with Arissa's.

"Like the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." Scott stated.

Stiles looked confused and dug through his pocket with his free hand.

"I don't have any-" he stopped as he pulled out a single stick of Mint Mojito gum.

"Huh." Arissa stated.

Scott then gave them an 'I told you so' look and walked off. Stiles and Arissa looked at each other and smirked.

"So, all this started with a bite?" asked Stiles curiously.

Not hearing the knowing tone in Stiles' voice Scott answered, "What if it is infecting my body, like I'm being flooded with adrenaline before I go into shock?"

"You know I think I've actually heard of this." Stiles said.

Arissa smiled, "Yeah! I think I have too. It's a specific kind of infection."

"What? Really?" Scott asked eagerly.

"Yeah, yeah I think it's called…" Stiles said.

"Lycanthropy." Arissa finished for him, both keeping straight faces as Scott faced them.

"What's that? Is that bad?" he asked worried.

"It's the worst." Arissa told her friends shaking her head dejectedly.

"But, only once a month." Stiles mentioned.

Scott was paying close attention to his two friends with a confused look plastered on his face, "Once a month?"

"Yeah." Arissa nodded.

"On the night of a full moon." Stiles finished.

Arissa and Stiles then howled like wolves. Upsetting Scott, he pushed them.

"You're the one who heard a wolf howling." Stiles said in defense.

"This is serious guys! What if something is seriously wrong with me?" he asked.

"We know! You're a werewolf!" shouted Arissa joyfully.

Stiles jokingly growled. When Scott looked unamused they both sighed.

"You know we're kidding." Arissa told their friend.

"However, if you see us in shop melting all the silver we can find, it's 'cause Friday is a full moon." Stiles said as they finally stopped walking.

Scott looked at the grown and said, "I could've sworn this was it. I saw the body, deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said reasonably.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those are worth like, eighty bucks." Scott said as he crouched down and started sifting through leaves.

Arissa looked up and gripped Stiles' arm tightly at the man standing and watching them. Stiles turned and tapped Scott's shoulder at the sight of the brooding man in a leather jacket. The three friends turned and faced the man as he walked forward with a grumpy face.

What are you doing here?" he asked.

When none of them responded he continued.

"Huh? This is private property." he said condescendingly eyes raking over the three of them and lingering on Arissa.

She held onto Stiles tightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and she sandwiched her head between his chest and chin.

"Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said.

"We were just looking for something, but… forget it." Scott said at the man's squinted glare.

Suddenly he pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Scott. Then turned and walked away. As he walked away Scott looked at his inhaler in his hand.

Once the man was out of sight, Stiles turned to Scott.

"Dude! That was Derek Hale! Remember? He's a few years older than us…" Stiles said.

At Scott's confused look, Arissa mentioned, "His whole family burned to death like ten years ago."

"Wonder what he's doing back." Scott said as they all walked away.

Scott went off to work but Stiles and Arissa went to their favorite spot, it's an old park that has been abandoned. They laid out a blanket and looked up at the stars, both their heads were leaned against the others and their hands were clasped together.

"Stiles?" Arissa whispered, not wanting to ruin this moment.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Is this forever?" she asked.

He turned to look at her, she kept looking up at the stars. His eyes traced every line of her face and tried imagining a world without her… and he couldn't.

"I hope so." he whispered, almost like this was a secret for only them to know.

When she turned to look at him, he cupped her cheek with his left hand and placed the softest of kisses on her lips. They laid there kissing and holding each other, even when the rain started they refused to part. Once the thunder came they finally decided to go back to his house to warm up. That night, like many others they just held each other as they fell asleep, enjoying the body heat. Arissa was almost completely on top of him, both in the center of the bed.

The next day, was long and Arissa was just looking forward to watching her boys tryout for first line. That morning Stiles was excited because he once again overheard his dad. There was wolf hair on the body in the woods, maybe Scott really did get bitten by a wolf. Arissa was late getting to the field. Once she arrived she waved at Stiles and he smiled at her. When she overheard Coach Finstock saying that making first line will make their parents proud and their girlfriends will love them. Arissa rolled her eyes, looked at Stiles and mouthed 'I love you'. Stiles made his way to the bench and sat as Scott played. Watching as Scott moved with amazing agility and flips over players to score a goal.

When Scott makes first line Arissa walked over to Stiles and quietly asked, "What the hell was that?"

Once the tryouts were over, Arissa and Stiles rushed home, pulled out their laptops and started searching. They searched for anything and everything that could explain what's been happening to their friend.

Werewolves, strength, health, speed, shift, wolfs bane, bloodlusts, full moon, packs, bite, hunters, silver, flesh eating, monster.

All things they read about over and over all night long. Stiles not taking a break except to cover Arissa with a blanket at four in the morning, when she finally fell asleep.

In the morning, when there was a knock on the bedroom door Stiles answered it, revealing Scott.

"Get in. You have to see this." Stiles said as he sat back on his chair and Arissa stood from the bed.

"We've been up all night reading. Websites, books, everything." she told Scott.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asked Stiles.

"A lot, doesn't matter. Listen." Stiles said.

"This about the body? They find who did it?" Scott asked and threw his bag on the bed and sat.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." Stiles said getting off track.

"Stiles..." Arissa said.

"Right." he said then turned back to Scott.

"What?" he asked.

"Remember the joke from the other day?" Arissa asked.

"Not a joke anymore." Stiles told Scott.

At Scotts look Stiles continued, "The wolf, the bite in the woods, Arissa and I did all this reading. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY A WOLF HOWLS?" Stiles said getting spastic as always.

"Should I?" Scott asked

"It's a signal, of their location." Arissa replied.

"RIGHT! When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the pack." Stiles said quickly while pacing and using hand gestures, "If you heard a wolf howling, others could've been near by. A pack of 'em." Stiles finished by taking a deep breath.

Arissa watched with slight adoration to her boyfriend's behavior.

"A pack of wolves?" Scott asked surprised.

"No Scott…" Arissa said.

"Of werewolves." Stiles said.

After a moment of quiet, Scott got up agitated.

"Are you both seriously wasting my time with this?" he grabbed his bag, "I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"We saw you on the field today Scott. It wasn't just amazing, it was impossible." Arissa said calmly.

"I made a good shot." he said.

Arissa rolled her eyes, "No! You made an incredible shot! The way you moved, you speed and reflexes. People can't just do that overnight. Then there is the vision and the smelling and hearing. Also, you don't even need your inhaler anymore." Arissa ranted.

Stiles stood behind Scott watching his girlfriend act just as erratic as he had. Loving every bit of it.

"I can't do this now! We will talk tomorrow." Scott shouted.

"Tomorrow?" Stiles and Arissa shouted.

"It's a full moon TONIGHT!" Arissa shouted back.

"Don't you get it?" asked Stiles.

"What are you guys doing? I've made first line, I have a date with someone I can't believe wants to go out with me, and it's all somehow perfect. Why are you both trying to ruin it?" he said angry.

"We're trying to help. You're cursed, Scott." Arissa said.

"And it's not just the full moon that will cause you to change. It's just also when your bloodlust will be at it's peak." Stiles said trying to get Scott to understand.

"Bloodlust?" Scott questioned like they were insane.

"Your urge to kill." Arissa told Scott.

"I'm already having the urge to kill." Scott glared at them.

Stiles turned and grabbed a book and read from it, "You have to hear this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' All right?" he said turning back to Scott, "No one's ever raised your pulse like Allison."

"You got to cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Arissa said and took Scott's phone from his bag.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked her.

She walked around him opening his phone and handing it to Stiles, he said, "I'm canceling this date."

"No! Give it to me!" he ripped the phone out of Stiles' hand and shoved him against the wall, making a fist.

"Let him go! Scott!" Arissa shouted and pulled his arm.

Scott shoved her back and she fell into the corner of the room. Stiles thrashed in Scott's hold, needing to reach Arissa and make sure she is safe.

"GAHHH!" Scott shouted and hit the wall next to Stiles and then, hit Stiles' chair.

Once he was released by his friend, Stiles dove for Arissa holding her close to his chest.

Scott looked at them with angry, confused eyes, "I'm sorry. I-I-I got to get ready for the party."

He looked back at Stiles and Arissa and shrugged, "I'm sorry."

When he closed the door Stiles grabbed Arissa and looked her over, checking for injuries.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I-I-I'm fine. It w-w-was just his b-bloodlust." she stuttered, shocked her friend would do this, "My shoulder hurts though." she said as she rubbed her right shoulder, the one that slammed into the wall.

Stiles helped softly move her shirt to look at her shoulder and saw a bruise starting to form. His anger spiked at his friend as she whimpered when he barely grazed it. Stiles looked up and noticed his chair now had three slashes, like claws.

Later that night Arissa was curling her hair, using her left arm, which was difficult but doable, when Stiles walked up behind her.

"Are you sure you want to come?" he asked her.

"Yes. Scott is my friend too." she said looking at him.

"Alright, but if your shoulder starts hurting anymore just let me know and I'll bring you back home." Stiles said then looked at her blue dress that hugged her beautifully, "You look stunning."

"Thank you." she blushed at his compliment then said, "You look dashing, and very hot. Another reason for me to go. I gotta keep those girls off you, you're all mine." she whispered seductively as she kissed him and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

"Just how I like it." he said with a blush.

"Lets go." she said and they both left for Lydia's party.


	4. Wolf Moon Part 4

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

 **I still don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Check out Arissa's outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356**

 **if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

Chapter 4 - Wolf Moon Part 4

As Stiles parked, he and Arissa looked up at the moon, scared of what it could be bringing. Stiles got out of his jeep and opened her door, helping her step down as well.

"What a gentleman." she said with a smile.

"This gentleman is being driven insane by how sexy you look tonight." he chuckled with a blush.

She smiled and blushed as well, "Then I guess I'll have to reward you tonight if you don't go… insane." she said with a wink.

They entered the party and started to look for Scott. There were people everywhere dancing, drinking, and making out in corners of the house. Arissa clung to Stiles' arm as they walked out to the back of the house. There they saw Scott dancing with Allison, seemingly still Scott.

"At least he isn't wolfed out, right?" She asks looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, let's just keep an eye on him though." Stiles said as he walked over to a drink table.

He picked up a red solo cup and filled it with beer, he handed it to Arissa who thanked him and took a sip before handing it back. They didn't like to drink too much when they go out so if they do they get one drink and they take turns sipping it. Stiles took a sip as well, when a slow song came over the speakers he set the drink down and held his hand out towards his girlfriend.

"May I have this dance?" He asked in a chivalrous tone.

"Of course." She blushed taking his hand, she loved how sweet he is.

Once on the dance floor, Stiles brought Arissa close to him so that her head was resting on his chest and her hands were wrapped around his neck. His hands were around her waist gently rubbing her sides as they swayed to the music.

"Is your shoulder feeling better?" Stiles asked looking down at his beautiful girlfriend.

She smiled, "When I'm with you, there's no pain."

They blushed and Stiles bent down and kissed her lips, her hands scraped at his head as she rose on her toes wanting a better grip. They broke apart when they started to hear wolf whistles. Some guy said, "Way to go Stilinski!"

Arissa rolled her eyes, and Stiles grinned at her annoyed face. They were brought out of their own little heaven when they noticed Scott holding his head and walking out of the party. Rushing over to their friend they exited the house just in time to see Scott pull out of the massive driveway and race home. The couple then rushed to the blue jeep and sped to the McCall house to see if their friend was okay. Once they arrived, both jumped out of the car and ran upstairs to the familiar room. When realizing it was locked Stiles started banging on the door.

"Go away." came the weak voice of their friend.

"Scott let us in." Stiles said.

"We can help." Arissa added.

"No! Find Allison! You gotta find Allison!" Scott told his friends.

Arissa calmly told him, "She got a ride from the party, she's fine. Scott."

"I think I know who it is. It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf, he bit me, he killed that girl." Scott panted.

Stiles shared a look with Arissa then calmly told his friend, "Scott, Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party."

After a moment of silence the two worried friends heard a slam come from their friends room and they shouted, "Scott!?"

"Stiles, we need to go check on Allison." Arissa told her boyfriend.

They both immediately ran to the jeep once again and sped to the Argent house. Both rushed to the door after ringing the doorbell and knocking incessantly, a redheaded woman opened the door.

Stiles immediately started rambling, "Hi. Mrs. Argent. You have no idea who we are. We are friends with your daughter. Uh, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, really crazy, actually. You know crazy doesn't…"

Arissa put her hand on Stiles' arm to calm him down. She saw how Allison's mother was looking at them, more so at Stiles, like they were insane.

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Argent. What my boyfriend was trying to say was, we are friends with Allison and just wanted to know if she made it home alright because our friend had to leave early and wasn't able to bring her home." Arissa calmly explained.

Stiles let out a sigh as the woman smiled and turned into her home and shouted for her daughter. Both were relieved when the girl came into view, she was perfectly fine, Derek hadn't harmed her at all.

Allison walked to the door and was surprised to see Scott's two best friends who were apparently a couple.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked kindly but confused.

"We just wanted to make sure you made it home okay. Scott got really sick and left, not wanting to risk you getting sick and we weren't sure if you were okay." Arissa said before her boyfriend could go on another long winded ramble.

"Oh! Well, thank you. I'm fine, Scott's friend, Derek, drove me home." She told them with a smile.

"Okay. Good, we just wanted to make sure you made it home safe. We will see you at school, 'kay?" asked Arissa.

"Sure thing, thanks again. Could you tell Scott, I hope he feels better?" she asked the two.

"Absolutely. Good night." Arissa said.

"Good night." Allison responded.

"Night." Stiles added.

The couple then walked to the jeep as Allison closed her door.

Arissa sighed as she sat in the jeep.

"At least she was okay." she said.

"Now we just have to find Scott." Stiles added.

They started driving along the woods hoping to find Scott eventually. Arissa dozed off with her head on Stiles' shoulder. He rubbed her leg gently and suggested she laid down on the backseat, that way she wouldn't wake up with cramps and pains over her body. Sleepily, Arissa kissed his cheek and then crawled in back with Stiles' jacket wrapped around her like a blanket and went to sleep.

After about another hour of searching daylight was starting to shine and Stiles was exhausted. Finally, he spotted a shirtless boy on the side of the road that he immediately recognized as Scott. Stiles stopped and let his friend get in the car. When the door closed, Arissa woke up.

"Hey, you're okay." she smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Yeah." he whispered.

After a few moments in silence Scott spoke up again.

"Do you know what worries me the most?" he asked his two friends.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna hit you." Stiles said seriously.

"She probably hates me now." Scott whined.

"Doubtful. I told her you got sick and left because you didn't want to risk getting her sick." Arissa told her worried friend.

"Just come up with an amazing apology." Stiles told his friend, then continued by saying, "Or you could just tell her the truth, revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you are a frickin' werewolf." Stiles said excitedly.

At the look that Scott sent her boyfriend, Arissa said, "Alright, that was a bad idea."

After another moment in silence Stiles looked at his knew wolfy friend and said, "Hey. We will get through this."

"Yeah, if we have to, Stiles and I can chain you up on full moon nights." she smiled gleefully.

"And feed you live mice. I had aboa once, I could do it." Stiles said confidently.

All three laughed together as Stiles continued on his drive.

Once Scott was dropped off at his home, Stiles took Arissa back to his place and they both got changed and went to bed. After a while of laying there, Arissa turned to face Stiles.

"What are we gonna do about Scott?" she asked.

"I don't know," Stiles sighed, "I guess all we can do is try and help him control it so that way he be discovered. Especially if there are hunters after him."

"Our lives will never be the same, will they?" she questioned.

"Guess not. That doesn't mean we need to stop doing normal things though. We just have to find the time." he said.

Arissa moved even closer to Stiles, "What if-" she started to say.

Stiles stopped her, "Stop." he said then added, "We don't know the future, we didn't before Scott was bit and we don't now. All we can do is hold on to what we have and treasure it. The 'what ifs' will drive us insane."

"You're right. You're always right." she said.

A smirk then came onto her face, "Speaking of 'insane', I seem to recall me saying that you'd get rewarded if you didn't go insane tonight."

"Hmm." Stiles smiled, "That you did.'

"What would you like?" she asked batting her eyes at her boyfriend.

"You, in my arms. Just… being here." he said truthfully.

Arissa grinned from ear to ear, "I'm always here."

"Then I'm always a winner." he said.

"I love you, so much." she whispered as she brushed her nose against his.

"I love you more." he whispered as his lips grazed hers.

"Impossible." she said as she kissed him.

They spent the night holding each other closer than ever before and from that day on, it became their new normal.

Neither knew of the challenges ahead, just that their world has changed in a matter of seconds. In a few seconds Scott was bit, he became a werewolf, and Arissa and Stiles won't walk away from their best friend when he needs them the most. Their lives have changed, their perspective has shifted, their love has grown, and their future is just as blurry as before. They don't know what is ahead of them, just that as long as they have one another, they can get through everything, anything, together.


	5. Second Chance at First Line Part 1

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

 **I still don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Check out Arissas outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356**

 **if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

Chapter Five: Second Chance at First Line part one

* * *

Arissa walked to the bleachers on the lacrosse field. When she saw that Scott and Stiles weren't on the field yet she sat down and waited. It was another five minutes before she saw them sprinting to the field. Both her friends sat on the bench as they finished putting on their gear. She stood and walked down to them as Scott stood and left to the field.

"Hey, how'd his talk with Allison go?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Well, she gave him another chance." Stiles said.

"But…" she asked.

"But, her father was one of the hunters, who shot him, with an arrow." he mumbled.

"OH! That puts a damper on the relationship." she joked.

Laughing he said, "Yeah."

Smiling she leaned closer to him and said, "At least we don't have parents wanting to kill us. We're in the clear."

Stiles laughed and kissed her, "I love you."

"Ditto." she grinned.

"How about tonight, we go do something?" he smiled.

"Something like…" she tried to get him to tell her, he loved surprising her and he always seemed to outdo himself.

"Something that you'll love." he grinned.

Still smiling she said, "Okay."

Stiles nodded and said, "Good, after practise I'll drop you off at home and then I'll pick you up at four thirty, 'kay?"

"Alright." she nodded and kissed him, "Now, go play, you'll be great."

She watched as he ran to the others and they ran through a couple of plays. Then they started lining up and taking turns trying to score past Jackson. When it was Scott's turn he got slammed to the ground by Jackass Jackson Whitmore.

Coach Finstock shouted at Scott, "My grandmother can run faster than that. AND SHE'S DEAD! Do you think you can run faster than the lifeless corpse of my DEAD grandmother!?"

"Yes" Scott growled as he eyes glowed and his anger was getting the better of him.

Scott ran back to the line and got ready to charge. As he ran his anger was overwhelming him and he slammed into Jackson causing the boy to fall to the ground holding his shoulder. Scott dropped as well but held his head as the anger started to consume him. Everyone ran to Jackson who was groaning on the ground. However, Stiles ran to Scott and then they both ran into the school. Arissa knew exactly what was happening, Scott was turning and she knew where her boyfriend was taking him. Grabbing her bag she ran into the school and went straight to the boys locker room. When she arrived she saw Stiles spraying Scott with a fire extinguisher and only stopped when he saw her. He grabbed her and pulled her out of the locker room and pressed her against the wall, guarding her body.

"Stiles?" a weak sounding Scott called out.

Slowly Stiles looked into the locker room and when he saw that his friend had become himself again, he held his girlfriend's hand and lead her into the room.

"What happened?" the confused teen asked his two best friends.

"Well,you wolfed out and tried to kill my boyfriend." Arissa snapped, angry that her boyfriend could've been killed.

"It's the anger and your pulse rising, it triggers the change." Stiles said.

"But lacrosse is a violent sport." Scott complained, knowing that his friends were going to want him to avoid playing.

"It's gonna be extremely violent if you kill someone on the field." Arissa replied.

Stiles nodded sympathetically, "She's right. You can't play Saturday, you're gonna have to find a way out of the game."

"But I'm first line." Scott said desperately.

"Not anymore." Stiles and Arissa told their friend together.

Once Scott left the locker room Arissa turned to Stiles.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she stroked his face.

"Yeah, besides being completely terrified. I'm fine. I'm just glad you weren't there." he told her as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

Sighing Arissa said, "We don't need to do our date tonight. We can just go to your place rest, maybe order take out or a pizza."

He shook his head, "No, I'll take you to my place where you can rest for a bit and I'll pick you up at four thirty. Just like we planned."

"But-" she was cut off by his lips on hers.

She instantly replied, her lips moving against his. He deepened the kiss and she couldn't hold back her moan. She pulled back while biting his lower lip, causing him to groan.

"You sure you don't want to just go to your place?" she asked softly as she stroked his still gear covered chest.

"You will be the death of me." he groaned, "We are sticking with our plan. I know you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will, as long as you are there." she said.

"Let's go." he said, holding out his arm.

"Um… Stiles, don't you need to change?" she asked.

"Right, give me five minutes?" he asked.

"Sure thing, I'll be here." she said as she sat on one of the locker room benches.

At four o'clock Stiles arrived back to his house barely able to hide his excitement. His dad was in the kitchen looking over papers when Stiles jumped to sit on the counter. Looking up he saw the huge grin on his sons face and knew something was up.

"What is it Stiles?" he sighed.

"Is Arissa ready, do you know?" the spastic teen asked his dad.

"She said something about finishing a homework assignment and that you and her were leaving later." the sheriff told the boy.

Nodding Stiles still grinned, "Cool, cool, cool."

Looking at the boy and seeing that he was beyond proud and happy about something the sheriff had to ask.

Taking a deep breath he asked, "What are your plans with her tonight?"

"Yeah what are the plans for tonight?" Arissa asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Stiles' head whipped towards her then back to his dad, he really wanted to tell his dad but didn't want to ruin the surprise for Arissa. Jumping down from the counter he leaned over his dad's shoulder and silently whispered the plans into his ear. All Arissa could see was her boyfriends fathers lips tick up in a smile. Once Stiles finished telling him, he looked at his son, impressed at what he has put together.

"Well?" Arissa asked, hoping Sheriff Stilinski would inform her of the plans.

"You'll love it,"he told her then turned to Stiles with that look again and smiled as he patted his son on the back and said, "she'll love it."

Grinning, Stiles looked at the love of his life and offered her his arm and poshly asked, "May I escort you to your chariot, madam?"

She looked at him and couldn't hold in her blush, he was such a sweet little dork.

She took his arm and said in a joking voice, "Why, thank you kind sir."

They both laughed and then left the house to go on their date.

Once they were in the car he turned to her and held up a rolled up bandanna.

"Put this on and cover your eyes." he said.

"Why?" she asked completely confused.

"I don't want you to see and get any hints of what we are doing and where we are going." he told her with big puppy eyes that were impossible for her to resist.

Letting out a deep sigh that sounded like a groan she said, "Alright."

When the bandanna was secured around her eyes, Stiles started to drive. Her hand was clutching Stiles'. It was only a ten minute car ride and Stiles could barely sit still. He parked the jeep and turned to his girlfriend with a grin she couldn't see. Looking past her, through the window, he checked to make sure everything was set up.

"Stiles? Why did we stop?" she asked.

"Because we're here. I'm gonna get your door, keep that blindfold on, okay?" he waited for her to agree.

Once she nodded Stiles scrambled out of the jeep and she giggled, knowing he was being extra spastic. Opening her door he gently took her arm and helped her out of the jeep. They walked slowly for a couple minutes before Stiles positioned her in the place he wanted her to be.

Standing behind her he whispered, "Okay, take it off."

Arissa quickly ripped off the blindfold, excited to see what has him so happy. Once she saw what he spent all day doing she gasped and dropped the blindfold through her fingers.

They were in their spot, the old abandoned park. However, what left her breathless was the old run down gazebo that looked out over the lake they spent countless mornings and nights watching the sun and moon rise reflecting in the water. The gazebo no roof anymore, it was completely gone, but the columns holding the gazebo up still stood and what always amazed her about them was the intricate designs in them. Arissa's eyes shined due to the little fairy lights that were intricately wrapped around the remaining columns and ceiling beams of the gazebo. At the center was a pile of blankets and pillows, along with Stilies' laptop and a DVD case. Turning to look at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes, he immediately started to panic.

"What? Do you not like it? Is it too much? Not enough? I'm sorry, what can I do to hel-" he was rambling and she decided to cut him off with a passionate kiss.

They stood their for a minute just kissing and and rubbing their hands across the other's arms and neck.

"I love it, all of it. You didn't have to do all this." she said breathlessly.

"I wanted to." he whispered.

"You spoil me." she giggled.

He playfully scoffed and said, "Who says this was for you? I did all this for a selfish reason."

"Oh? What exactly is this 'selfish reason'?" she asked him.

She was smiling brighter than she has in almost a week and swaying back and forward with her arms around Stiles' neck.

"That right there." He said pointing to her face, "I wanted to see you smile, because it's the most beautiful, heartwarming thing to see and my absolute favorite thing to look at."

Blushing she leaned in and kissed him again. After a few minutes of kisses, Stiles lead her to the blankets and handed her the dvd case. When she opened it a grin spread across her face, it was Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi. Stiles popped it into the laptop as Arissa got comfortable in the pile of blankets and Stiles leaned back with her once the movie was set up. As the opening words started flying across the screen, Stiles' gaze was glued to Arissa as she watched the screen like it was the only thing there. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it when he intertwined their fingers. They both watched the movie with grins plastered on their faces. They made out for short periods of times, Arissa didn't want to miss anything. This made Stiles grin, he loved Star Wars, but he loved her a trillion times more. When the movie ended they laid down and just watched the stars.

"Stiles?" she asked watching the stars but not really seeing them due to her thoughts.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Why do you love me?" she asked softly still looking but not seeing the stars.

His head whipped towards her in surprise, "What?" he asked, not sure he heard her correctly.

"Why do you love me?" she repeated her question, "I'm not special, I'm boring."

After a few moments she whispers, "No one really loves me, everyone who says they do always leave."

Stiles was looking at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

Arissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she said what she's been fearing to say for so long. However, before she could, Stiles' computed beeped with a notification that Scott wanted to video chat. Stiles declined but Scott called right back.

"What dude?" he asked irritated.

"Jackson's shoulder is separated, I DID THAT! I need to play in that game. The team is gonna be counting on me, if Jackson doesn't play or if he does because he is injured. How are we gonna get me ready for the game, what if I can't control myself and something worse than the practice happens?" Scott rambled.

Sighing Stiles said, "Look Scott-" but stopped when he looked at the computer screen.

"What?" Scott asked.

He looked at Scott and then started to type in the message box, 'It looks like' but as he was typing 'there's someone behind you' his computed froze,

Once the message was sent he grabbed his phone and called Scott. He wasn't picking up. Arissa looked at him confused and concerned. On the fifth try Scott picked up the phone. Apparently Derek saw him shift at practice and threatened him about playing in the game. When Stiles told Arissa she was concerned but relieved this meant they wouldn't talk about what she was about to reveal.

That night as they were laying in bed she turned to Stiles.

"Thank you, no one has ever done anything like that for me before. Or well, anything for me before. I loved it and I love you." she said and then fell asleep.

He just looked at her and gently stroked her face, "I love you too, and you deserve much more."

He hadn't forgotten what she had said, but he knew that she didn't want to talk about it. She thought she did, but she wasn't ready to tell him about whatever was bugging her. But, the thought that she doesn't believe he loves her, truly breaks his heart because it's the only thing in the whole world he knows is absolutely certain and will never change.


	6. Second Chance at First Line Part 2

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

 **I still don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Check out Arissas outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356**

 **if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

Chapter Six: Second Chance at First Line part two

* * *

The next day Arissa was avoiding Stiles, she hated doing it but she couldn't face him. She wanted to tell him everything about her fears, insecurities, and her past. Sadly, she was too afraid of what Stiles would say. Arissa trusted Stiles more than anyone in the world, but was terrified at the possibility of losing him. Hopefully she won't drive him away herself by trying to hold on to him.

Her day was going horribly. She felt as if everything was wrong and the only reason she could think of is, she wasn't with Stiles. Deciding to get over herself she went in search of her boyfriend and found him dragging their friend to a corner they were looking past.

"Can you hear 'em?" Stiles asked.

When Scott shushed him he turned in frustration and saw Arissa.

"Hey." he said shocked, he knew she was trying to keep her distance.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Yea-" he was cut off by Scott.

"There's a curfew. Because of the body." Scott informed.

"Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants." Stiles ranted.

"You can't tell him the truth about Derek." Scott said.

"But we can do something." Arissa said, sharing Stiles' frustration for the Sheriff.

"What?" Scott asked.

Arissa and Stiles turned to look at each other and smiled softly before turning to Scott.

"Find the other half of the body." they said in sync.

"A, it creeps me out when you guys do that. B, are you kidding me?" he asked as his two friends walked off.

"What did you want to talk about?" Stiles asked as they walked down the school hall.

Right, um…" she started and paused to take a deep breath, "I'm sorry. Last night was amazing and then I ruined it with that conversation, then I tried to ignore it by ignoring you which has caused this day to be super shitty and now I'm not sure what to do or say or-"

She was cut off by Stiles' lips locking onto hers, she sighed into the kiss and started responding.

Slowly they pulled away, resting their foreheads on one another.

"I missed you." she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, even when you don't want me to be, you're stuck with me." he said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." she told him.

"Don't worry about last night. It was amazing, and just know that when you are ready to talk about whatever is bouncing around in your head. I'll be there to listen. I love you, I am not leaving." he said reassuringly.

"Promise?" she asked desperately, making him think that something really messed with her head.

"I promise, I'd die without you. I'd go crazy." he said causing her to giggle.

"Come on, you dork. We have a body to find." she held out her hand for him to take, which he did.

They spent the rest of the day planning on a way to try to find the body, that's when Scott texted… ' _FOUND THE BODY'_

Bursting through the door Stiles bolted up the stairs of the McCall house as Arissa closed the door softly and walked up to meet with her two boys. Stiles acting like his spastic self only more so due to the adderall he had.

"I found something at Derek Hale's" Scott told them.

"What?" asked Arissa.

"There's something buried there… I could smell blood." Scott said.

"That's awesome!" Stiles shouted.

Arissa smacked his arm.

"I mean that's terrible!" he said.

"Who's blood." asked Arissa while she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"No clue, but when your dad nails Derek for murder, you'll need to help me figure out a way to play lacrosse without changing. There's no way I am missing that game." he told his two friends.

"Alright, you guys go to the hospital and get a look at the body, I'm gonna stay here try and start researching ways to help control your heart rate and rage." Arissa said.

"You sure?" Stiles questioned.

"Absolutely, but call me when you figure it out." she said and kissed him as he left.

About an hour later, Arissa had come up with zilch in her research. It just kept saying, control the rage, control the heart beak, find control, nothing about how though. Luckily, Stiles called.

"Did you find anything?" she asked in lieu of greeting.

"There were bite marks on the body and the scent was the same as the one I smelled at Derek's house." Scott said.

"We are getting shovels and going to dig up the body." Stiles added.

"Well, pick me up and I'll help. Three is better than two." she said.

"Really? I'd thought you would've been creeped out by that." Scott said.

"Scott, nothing creeps me out. Except for- NOPE not even going to say it, not gonna think of it… nope nope nope nope. Pick me up, I'll help, see you in five." she said and was about to hang up but stopped at the sound of Stiles' laugh.

"I love you." he said breathlessly like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"I love you too." she replied as well.

"What's she creeped out by?" Scott asked Stiles when she hung up.

"Nope, no way am I telling you." he said knowing how much she is embarrassed by it.

"What, would she deny you her sweet sweet loving?" Scott teased and joked but Stiles punched him in the arm a bit rougher than necessary.

"I'm not telling you, that's final." Stiles said as he thought about how hurt Arissa would be if he told anyone.

She has only ever told him about her fear, and he feels honored to have her trust him with something she's so vulnerable about. That was the day he told her that the one thing he was afraid of other than losing anyone he loved again was drowning. She had said, that's not fair, hers is embarrassing and his is perfectly reasonable and he just comforted her and said it's completely reasonable and their are thousands of people with the same feelings. Not believing him, he told her how he is even creeped out by most of them. However she still didn't believe him, she accepted his comfort and asked him to never reveal her fear of bugs to anyone, ever.

Once they picked up the shovels and Arissa, all three of the teens went to Derek Hale's house and parked in the shadows so he couldn't see them. They waited for Derek to leave, Scott was in the back seat and was acting jittery. Stiles was rubbing the arm of his sleeping girlfriend who fell asleep leaning against his side. She was startled awake at the sound of Derek's car engine revving.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

"Yep." Stiles said as he drove up to the house.

"Finally." Scott jumped out of the jeep.

They all walked to where the buried body was and were about to start digging when Scott told them to wait.

"What?" asked Arissa.

"Somethings different." Scott claimed.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure." Scott mumbled, "Lets just get this over with."

All three started to dig with the shovels. Although, halfway through digging Arissa stopped and cursed as she shook out her nearly blistering hand. Stiles immediately stopped and took her hand to inspect it.

"You should stop, I don't want you to hurt yourself." he said softly as he kissed her palms.

"Okay, I'll hold the light for you two." she said, not arguing.

Her hands were really starting to hurt with the use of that shovel, she was more than glad to stop. Stiles helped her out of the hole and once she was standing she picked up one of the flashlights and aimed it into the hole for them.

"This is taking too long." Scott complained.

"Just keep digging." Arissa told the teen.

"What if Derek comes back?" he asked worried.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"You run one way, Arissa and I run another way and whoever he catches… too bad." Stiles informed.

"What if he kills whoever he catches?" Arissa asked her boyfriend.

"Well, if he goes after you and me then we will be together, if he goes after Scott, we will be together." he smirked cheekily.

"HEY!" Scott whined.

Arissa chuckled and smiled at her boyfriend. The boys went back to shoveling when suddenly they hit something.

"Wait, stop stop stop." Stiles said as he handed Arissa the shovel.

Scott and Stiles bent down and started to untie the knots in the bag they found.

"Did he have to tie this in like 900 knots?" Arissa's boyfriend asked.

Finally they opened the bag and they both immediately jumped back, out of the hole in fright. Scott pushed into Arissa causing her to fall over and land on her already blistering hands. Stiles immediately forgot about what was in the bag and rushed to Arissa who was holding her hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to wear gloves for the next week or so." she said as he rubbed her hands that were cracked, blistered, and bleeding.

Stiles helped her up and when she looked into the hole she turned her head into his shoulder and asked, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a wolf." Scott told her.

"I can see that!" she snapped at him.

Stiles looked to Scott while rubbing Arissa's arm and back, "I thought you said you smelled blood? As in human blood?"

"I told you something was different." Scott told them.

"This makes no sense." Arissa said.

"Help me cover this up." Stiles told to Scott as they were about to get back into the hole.

"Wait." Arissa said walking over to a plant by the hole.

"What is it?" Scott asked

"Wolfsbane." Stiles and Arissa said together.

"What's that?" Scott asked bewildered.

"Haven't you ever seen THE WOLFMAN?" Stiles asked his friend.

"No." Scott said.

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie." he asked but Scott just shook his head, not having seen any of it.

"You are so unprepared for this." Arissa said as she bent and picked up flower and pulled, revealing a rope that went around the hole in circles.

"Ris…" Scott said.

"What?" she asked and walked over to look in the hole.

"Oh!" she and Stiles exclaimed at the same time.

The wolf head was now the upper half of the body. How the hell did it change? At least now they had the body, which means that Stiles' dad will be able to arrest Derek for her murder and then Scott will be able to play in the game without the fear of Derek killing him.


	7. Second Chance at First Line Part 3

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

 **I still don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Check out Arissa's outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356**

 **if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

Chapter Seven: Second Chance at First Line part three

* * *

Arissa was wearing her long sleeved black shirt with a coffee cup on it that says 'first I need coffee'. She was walking hand in hand with Stiles who was in sneakers, jeans, one of his many worn out shirts and a nice suit jacket. They had just watched as Derek Hale got arrested. Stiles stopped at the cop car that had Derek in the back.

"Stay out here." he said to Arissa.

"Like hell." she said.

As Stiles opened the door, Arissa immediately got in and scooched over to let Stiles in.

"Okay, just so you know… i'm not afraid of you." Stiles said to Derek.

The man just glared at the two teens before him.

"Okay… maybe I am." Stiles said nervously.

"The girl you killed… she was a werewolf, right? But a different kind?" Arissa asked.

"Yeah, she could turn herself into an actual wolf… Scott can't do that." Stiles added.

"Is that why you killed her?" Arissa asked.

Derek continued to glare and say, "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field… what do you think they are gonna do, huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you two can." Derek leaned very close to the gate and turned his eyes to only Arissa as he said, "And trust me, you want to."

Stiles was then pulled out of the car by his dad and Arissa followed, not wanting to spend another moment with the Hale man.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Stiles complained as his dad yanked him away from the car.

"There. Stand." his dad ordered.

Arissa stepped to Stiles' side and took his hand in hers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I'm just trying to help." Stiles said.

"Then help me understand how exactly you all came across this in the first place." Stiles' dad asked the both of them.

Arissa looked away, she hated to lie to . He has been so wonderful and hospitable to her and has been like a father to her.

Stiles sighed and said, "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?" the Sheriff asked.

"The other night." Stiles explained as Arissa gripped his arm tighter.

"The other night when you were out looking for the first half of the body?" the older Stilinski man asked.

"Yes." Stiles said.

"The night that you told me you both were alone and Scott was at home." he looked at the both of him.

"Yes! No! Oh, crap." Stiles exclaimed.

"So you lied to me?" the Sheriff asked his son and the girl he saw as a daughter.

"That depends on how you define lying." Stiles debated.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" asked the Sheriff.

Stiles then said questioningly, "Reclining your body in a horizontal position?"

The Sheriff was tired of this and just said, "Get the hell out of here."

"Absolutely." Stiles said and walked off but stopped when he saw that Arissa didn't move.

"I'm sorry we lied Sheriff." she said before catching up to Stiles and ducked her head into his shoulder as they walked towards Scott and the Jeep.

Stiles was driving with Arissa in the passenger seat and Scott in the back.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said as he looked at his phone.

"Just keep looking." Stiles said.

"Maybe it's like a ritual or something… maybe they bury you as a wolf?" Arissa suggested and Stiles nodded thinking the same.

"Or maybe it's like a special skill. Like something you have to learn." Stiles added.

Scott sarcastically replied with, "I'll put it on my to do list. Right underneath, 'how the hell am I gonna play this game tonight'."

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves..." Stiles said.

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott exclaimed.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked as he and Arissa glanced back at Scott.

"Stop saying 'werewolves'. Stop enjoying this so much." Scott yelled.

"Are you okay?" Arissa asked.

"NO!" Scott shouted as he started to pant, "No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay."

Stiles just told him, "You know you're gonna have to accept this, Scott… Sooner or later."

"I can't…" Scott said.

"Well you're gonna have to!" Stiles exclaimed.

"No! I can't breathe." Scott shouted before slamming his hand on the roof.

""Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Arissa said as Stiles started to lose control of the car.

"Pull over!" Scott ordered.

Stiles just asked, "Why?"

"What's happening?" asked Arissa.

Scott grabbed Stiles' bag and looked in it to find the rope of wolfsbane.

"YOU KEPT IT?" he shouted at his two friends.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles shouted back.

Scott groaned before shouting at Stiles with golden yellow eyes, "STOP THE CAR!"

Stiles slammed on the breaks, causing Arissa's head to get slammed into the window. Stiles immediately grabbed the bag and tossed it into the woods. When he turned around he noticed that Scott was gone.

"Scott?" he called out.

When his eyes landed on Arissa he remembered how hard he stopped and that she wasn't wearing her seatbelt. Sprinting back to the car he opened her door and saw a slightly pained look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "I'm sorry. I had to stop the car super fast and I didn't think about how you weren't in a seatbelt and I was worried about Scott and I just didn't think… I am so so so sorry. Are you okay Arissa?"

"I'm okay. It stings, but I'm okay." she smiled softly at him.

His shoulders sagged as relief filled him.

Gently, he touched their foreheads together and whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too." she said back, "Now. Let's go find Scotty."

"Stiles, Arissa, you both know you can't call the dispatch line when I am on duty." said Tara, one of the deputies at the station and a good friend of the Stilinski's and even Arissa.

"We just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." Arissa told Tara.

"Odd how?" the deputy asked.

"Like an odd person or dog-like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles asked.

"I'm hanging up on you now." Tara said.

"NO! WAIT. WAIT. WAIT. WAIT." Stiles shouted.

"Goodbye." Tara said.

Stiles threw his phone in frustration.

Arissa grabbed his arm and told him softly, "It's okay. He will be okay. He won't miss the game tonight. We will meet up with him there."

Stiles took a deep breath. Arissa rubbed his back and neck gently to help calm him.

"What if we won't be enough to help him through this?" Stiles asked.

"He is our best friend… he's practically your brother… you are the one who will help keep him grounded to who he truly is… just like you do for me." she said reassuringly to her boyfriend.

* * *

Later that night Arissa was sitting on the bleachers waiting for Stiles and hopefully Scott to come to the field. Melissa McCall arrived and sat next to Arissa. However, when Arissa saw Stiles walk onto the field with Scott she immediately got up and ran to where Stiles sat on the bench.

"Hey." she hugged him.

"Hey." he said as he hugged back then continued to put on all his pads in case he got called into the game to play.

"Scott okay?" she asked.

"Uh… he seems a little stressed." Stiles said truthfully.

"Tonight could go really wrong… couldn't it?" she asked.

"If it does… I want you to run to the jeep and just drive home. Okay?" he said.

Arissa shook her head, "No. I would never leave you."

"But I need to know you'd be safe." he said, "Just use your set of keys and drive home. Please."

Arissa saw how much this meant to him and just nodded her head. He pecked her on the lips and smiled. This caused her to smile back.

"Hey kids." Stiles' dad said as he walked over to us.

All the players were on the field about to start.

"Think we'll see any action tonight?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Action? Uh…. maybe." Stiles said as his eyes focused on Scott.

Mr. Stilinski and Aissa then walked back to the bleachers and sat with Melissa. Arissa smiled softly, she always thought it'd be cute if they'd get together.

As the game went on, nobody passed to Scott once. Jackson even shoved him out of the way a few times. Arissa noticed Allison helping Lydia with signs supporting Jackson and she knew it was affecting Scott. Finally Scott caught the ball and made an amazing shot and then he made another one that ripped right through the goalies net. Both Stiles and Arissa knew what was happening. Scott was shifting. At the end of the game Scott made the winning shot… but it was clear that people were curious as to what was happening on the field.

When the game was over and Beacon Hills High won. Arissa ran to Stiles and as he was celebrating and he caught her as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. Everyone was running onto the field. After a few minutes of celebration, the field was clearing out but Arissa and Stiles were still locked in an embracing. They were kissing and laughing. When he finally set her on the ground they noticed his dad was on the phone. It seemed serious and they both knew it had to do with his work.

When he got off the phone he explained the situation and both Arissa and Stiles were blown away. They made a huge mistake and possibly created an enemy. They made up an excuse and left to go find Scott. They had to tell him and fast… they need a gameplan.

The couple found Scott in the locker room, but he wasn't alone. Allison was with him… kissing him. When they broke apart Allison greeted them and left to find her dad.

Scott had a stupid grin on his face and sat on a bench as he said, "I kissed her."

"I saw." Stiles replied.

"She kissed me." Scott said breathlessly.

"Saw that too." Arissa added.

Stiles glanced at Arissa and smiled.

When he looked at Scott he said, "It's pretty good, huh?"

He received a soft slap to his padded chest.

Scott sighed and then stammered as he said, "I-I-I don't know how but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

Arissa and Stiles looked at each other and then Stiles told Scott, "Yeah, we will talk later then."

Scott stopped them from leaving and asked, "What?"

"The medical examiner took a look at the other half of the body we found." Stiles said.

"And?" asked Scott.

Arissa answered for Stiles this time.

"Short version?" she said, "Medical examiner determined killer of girl to be animal not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail."

Scott asked them in disbelief, "Are you kidding?"

"Nope. But there's a bigger kick in the ass." Arissa said.

Stiles continued to say, "My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott asked with the same shocked and pale expression that Stiles and Arissa first had.

"Derek's sister." both Stiles and Arissa answered.

* * *

Later that night, Stiles and Arissa were in his bed.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Pray that we never run into Derek Hale again." Stiles suggested.

She smiled and kissed him.

They easily got carried away and ended up shedding their clothes before Stiles turned fully. Arissa was under Stiles and wrapped her legs around her waist and ground her body against his by arching her back. They were both panting messes. He sunk into her and her nails dug into his back as they both struggled to be quiet. Not wanting to wake up his father, Arissa bit into Stiles' arm to muffle her cries of pleasure. The whole thing was sloppy and quick but every time they slept together it felt like the first time.

They both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms with their legs tangled together.


	8. Pack Mentality Part 1

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

 **I still don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Check out Arissa's outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356**

 **if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

Chapter Eight: Pack Mentality

* * *

"Oh god, Stiles." moaned Arissa.

She was digging her nails into his back as he thrusted into her at a rapid pace.

"Baby, you're so tight. God I love you." Stiles moaned as they both reached their climax together.

Stiles rolled over and Arissa quickly turned to lay on his chest. They held each other close until they both were sound asleep.

 _Stiles was walking through the forest frantically searching for something. He wasn't sure what it was but he somehow knew it was important. It felt like he was searching for hours… until there was absolutely no more light. It was pitch black, the trees were blocking the light from the moon. Stiles started to run when he saw a beam of moonlight but as he got closer he froze. Lying in the grass with the moonlight shining down on her was Arissa._

" _Arissa?" he called out._

 _He started sprinting and stopped again when he stepped in a puddle. Looking down he saw it was blood. Arissa's body was covered in bite marks, littered with claw marks and soaked in blood._

" _No. No. No. No. No no no no. NO!" Stiles picked up her limp body and cradled it against his chest._

Arissa was shaking Stiles trying to wake him up. He was thrashing around and had accidently hit her which caused her to wake up. When she saw his pained face, she knew he was having a nightmare.

"Stiles baby, wake up. It's just a nightmare. Whatever it is… it isn't real." She called to him.

His eye burst open as he jolted forward with a gasp. He immediately turned to her and let his eyes rake over her face and form in their bed. He was checking for the injuries that had seemed so real just moments ago.

"Y-yo-yo-you're okay… you're okay." he sighed in relief.

Arissa's brows furrowed, "Are you okay?"

"It was awful… you were covered in blood… scratches… claw marks… bite marks… you're light was just gone. It was terrifying." Stiles told her as he stared into her beautiful eyes that softened as he explained his dream.

"Baby, I am okay. I'm not going anywhere… nothing is going to happen to me, I promise, you're stuck with me." She smiled softly as she rubbed his back.

He smiled at her comment, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

They spent the rest of the night holding one another and rubbing the other's back.

* * *

That morning Arissa got dressed in a tank top that says 'punk' and one of Stiles' blue and green plaid over shirts. Stiles and Arissa met up with Scott at school and he immediately told the couple of his horrible dream.

"So you killed her?" Arissa asked Scott.

Scott told them, "I don't know. I just woke up and I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have… started after I met Arissa. Normally ends a little differently though." Stiles said.

Arissa blushed and just slapped her boyfriend's chest, but then stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "Same."

Scott just said, "A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real. B, never give me that much detail about you two in bed again."

"Noted." Stiles said and then continued to say, "Let me take a guess here."

"No. I know." Scott said, "You guys think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No. Of course not." the couple responded in sync.

But then once they locked eyes they turned to Scott and said in sync once more, "Yeah, that's totally it."

Scott sighed and Stiles tried to cheer him up, "Hey, come on. It's gonna be fine. All right?"

"I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly." Arissa added, "It's not like there's a Lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Not a class. But maybe a teacher." Scott said, obviously referring to Derek.

"Who. Derek?" Stiles exclaimed in disbelief before smacking Scott upside his head and saying, "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know. But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott explained.

"How real?" asked Arissa.

"Like it actually happened." Scott answered.

The three friends opened the doors to enter the quad but froze when they saw all the police tape surrounding the torn apart bus that had blood spread throughout it.

"I think it did." Stiles said.

The three were now rushing through the halls searching for Allison.

"I'm sure she's fine." Stiles tried to ease Scotts worries.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott said as he frantically looked around the halls.

Arissa tried to rationalize, "It could just be a coincidence."

"Exactly." Stiles agreed, "A seriously amazing coincidence."

"Just help me find her okay?" he asked his friends.

All of them started looking.

Arissa asked Stiles, "Do you see her?"

"No." he said.

They turned back to look at Scott. However, he was no longer in front of them.

"Will he be okay?" asked Arissa.

"Yeah. Once he finds her." Stiles reassured his girlfriend as he turned to stand in front of her.

He put his hands on her arms and rubbed them softly.

"Anyways… I was thinking you and I could have a date night. You, me, pizza, bowling… just like we used to. No werewolves or hunters or anything supernatural." she said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Stiles grinned and then put his arm around her shoulder before they walked off to their chemistry class.

* * *

Arissa was sitting across from Stiles and he was turned towards Scott who was at the table diagonal to theirs. Mr. Harris, the chemistry teacher was writing on the board.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said.

"Could've been animal blood." Stiles suggested.

Arissa added, "Maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

Scott then asked, "And did what?"

"Ate it." Stiles said calmly.

"Raw?" Scott asked scandalized.

Arissa scoffed, "No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. I don't know."

Stiles then said to his friend, "You're the one who can't remember anything."

Stiles then turned to Arissa and joked, "It's like talking to a child."

This caused her to laugh and him to chuckle as well. They stopped when a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in awhile." Mr. Harris said, "I think you and Ms. Valentine would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles said as if the idea of such a thing is completely ludicrous.

Mr. Harris pointed at different seats and said, "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much for you."

Before Stiles stood up, Arissa grabbed his hand and had him instead of moving tables move closer to her so he was on the same side of the table as her.

Harris had already turned around and was now talking to Scott, "Mr. McCall, you should probably distance yourself as well."

Scott just went to the table on the other side of class room so that the three were even closer together than before.

After they had moved a girl stood up and stared out the window as she shouted, "Hey! I think they found something."

Everyone immediately stood up and rushed to the window to see a man being wheeled to an ambulance. He had blood all over himself and had tons of claw marks on him.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott whispered to his friends.

The guy suddenly jolted up and screamed bloody murder. Arissa ducked her head into Stiles' chest as he wrapped his arms around her and everyone screamed. Scott then backed up and Stiles saw the distressed look on his face.

"This is good. This is good. He got up. He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles tried to put his friend's mind at ease.

Scott just responded with, "Stiles… I did that."

At the cafeteria Stiles pulled out a chair for Arissa and then pushed it in as she sat.

"Thanks babe." she said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her back. Then he sat next to her and continued his conversation with Scott.

"Dreams aren't memories." Stiles said as he reached for Arissa's hand to hold.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I can't remember what." Scott said.

Arissa then asked, "What makes you so sure that Derek eve has all the answers?"

"Because, during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott said.

"You don't know that." Stiles said as he subconsciously started to rub Arissa's hand with his thumb.

"I don't not know it." Scott replied, "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel."

"No. You are not canceling. Okay?" Arissa said to him.

Stiles nodded, "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

Arissa then pulled her hand out of Stiles' hold but placed her other hand in his. This way she could scratch the base of his neck to help relax him. He then started rubbing her other hand just like he did to the other.

"Figure out what?" came a new voice.

The three looked over to see Lydia Martin sitting next to Scott.

"Just homework." Arissa replied.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles questioned.

Suddenly Danny, Allison, and Jackson all sat at the table.

Arissa leaned over and smiled, "Hey Danny."

"Sup, Ari." Danny nodded then said to the table, "So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Arissa snarked causing Stiles to chuckle.

"Is it?" Lydia asked with a fake cluelessness.

"Who cares?" Jackson responded to his girlfriend, "The guy is probably just some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

Stiles had been on his phone during the conversation and just found a video.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out." he said before turning the phone so everyone could see it.

Arissa leaned over him with her head on her shoulder as they watched the video. Then Scott started talking.

"I know this guy." he said.

"You do?" asked Allison.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott explained.

Lydia interrupted and asked, "Can we talk about something slightly more fun please? Like… oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"

Allison looked up at that question in confusion.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked.

Finally realizing what she was talking about, Allison said, "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

Stiles and Arissa just watched as this went downhill fast.

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos." Lydia said, "so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us?" Scott asked, "Do you want to hang out, like us and them?"

Stiles was shaking his head and Arissa was struggling to contain her laughter.

Allison responded to Scott's question by saying, "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

Arissa started to laugh at this situation and Stiles couldn't help but laugh too. Scott just narrowed his eyes.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said.

"Why don't you two join us?" Scott said with a smirk on his face as he looked at his two best friends.

Stiles glared at him along with Arissa.

"Sorry Scotty. But we aren't in a hanging out mood. We are going on a real date." she said smiling.

Stiles couldn't help but smile, "Yep just us… sorry dude."

Arissa then leaned over and whispered in Stiles ear, "Why don't we go so these guys can figure out there hang out and maybe I can give you a taste of what'll be happening after date night."

Stiles face brightened and he immediately stood and dragged her with him.

"Later." he said.

Arissa giggled and then just wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked off.

If they had stayed they would've heard the other's plan to go bowling that same night.


	9. Pack Mentality Part 2

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

 **I still don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Check out Arissa's outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356**

 **if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

Chapter Nine: Pack Mentality part two

* * *

"It was like watching a trainwreck." Stiles said.

Arissa was now leading him down the school hallway.

"First it turned into a group date and then that phrase… 'hanging out' god you don't hang out with hot girls. It's like death." he continued.

"We hung out for the first two months of knowing each other." Arissa reminded him.

"And it was torture. Always wondering, 'does she like me', 'does she like me how I like her', 'does she only like me as a friend', 'is she taking pity on me', ' how could a girl this beautiful actually be willing to talk to me for two months straight'... it was the most stressful time of my life. I nearly had a heart attack every time I saw you… and I still do… my heart can't handle your level of beauty." he told her as he stroked her cheek.

Blushing Arissa kissed him and eventually they were up against some lockers having a very heavy make out session. They only separated when they got a few wolf whistles. Pulling away from her lips was hard to do and it was even harder not to go back when she nibbled on his lower lip.

"Maybe we should skip everything tomorrow and just spend the day in bed." he suggested.

Chuckling Arissa shook her head, "No. I really want a relaxing night of bowling. Just you and me."

"Alright." he smiled and pecked her on the lips before putting his arm around her and leading her to his jeep.

After opening the door for her he jogged to his side of the car and got in. He leaned over and kissed her again before driving off to the house.

Stiles was thinking about how Danny never really talked to him, "I don't think Danny likes me very much."

"Course he likes you. You guys just aren't that great of friends." Arissa said.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked.

Arissa laughed, "Stiles, if anyone finds you unattractive… there's something wrong with them."

He just blushed and continued to drive them home so they could do homework and then hang out with Scott that night. get ready for their date night.

* * *

That night Scott was going to try and remember what happened the previous night by returning to the bus. Stiles parked his jeep on the outskirts of the school back parking lot. Arissa stayed seated in the passenger seat as the two doofuses get out and walk to the fence. She had her arm out of the window and was watching the two boys bicker.

" me. Someone has to keep watch." Scott said.

"Arissa can keep watch." Stiles said.

"Keep watch with her." Scott said.

Stiles aggravatedly asked, "How come I'm always the guy keeping watch?"

"Because normally there's only two of us and now, do you really want to leave Arissa alone? What if she's caught?" Scott said.

Stiles thought about it but then said, "Why does it feel like your Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time."

Scott simply said, "Nobody's Batman or Robin any of the time."

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked, a little disappointed.

"Just stay here." Scott gritted.

"Oh my god." Stiles exclaimed before walking back to his jeep as Scott climbed the fence.

Slamming the door behind him, Stiles got in the jeep with a huff. Having heard the conversation, Arissa put her chin on his shoulder so she was facing the side of his face.

"You'll always be my Batman." she said softly.

Stiles looked over to her and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You'll always be my Wonder Woman." he said to her, knowing that was her favorite DC hero.

They kissed a few more times before pulling away and glancing back towards the parking lot. When they saw a security guard approaching the bus they immediately started to honk the horn of the jeep to notify Scott. The couple watched Scott leap onto a car and flip over the fence before he made a rush for the car. Stiles started the car and Arissa got out so Scott could jump in the back. As soon as she closed her door, Stiles raced off.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked the boy in back.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine." Scott informed the other two.

Arissa furrowed her brows, "So, you did attack him?"

"No. I saw glowing eyes on the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek." Scott said.

"What about the driver?" Stiles questioned.

Scott shrugged, "I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asked.

"That's what I don't get." Scott said.

"It's gotta be a pack thing… like an initiation." Arissa said.

"Do the kill together, that's probably it." Stiles nodded and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, 'cause ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience." Scott scoffed.

"But you didn't do it." Stiles reminded.

"Which means your not a killer." Arissa added.

"And it also means..." Stiles was about to say before being cut off.

Scott smiled, "I can go out with Allison."

Stiles looked at his friend and said, "I was going to say you won't kill either of us."

"Oh yeah," Scott said dumbly, "that too."

* * *

The next day was a long and tiring one.

"You sure you still want to do this?" Stiles asked as he rubbed Arissa's feet.

She had a pop quiz in her math class, which is both of their worst subjects.

"Yes. I just want to be with you. No school. No werewolves. No people being ripped to shreds. Just you and me… it will be perfect." she smiled.

"Alright." he smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

He was about to pull her fully into his lap and deepen the kiss but she pushed away.

"Time to get ready." she said.

"We aren't leaving for three hours." Stiles said.

"And I have to shower, do my make up, hair, get dressed, etc.." she listed with a smile.

"You could go in a burlap sack with your hair a bird's nest and no make up and you'd be the most beautiful woman there." he complimented.

She smiled before pecking his lips and walking upstairs but called over her shoulder, "Keep that up and we will finish what we were just doing tonight."

After she finally finished curling her hair so it fell into beautiful waves she went to hers and Stiles' closet and got dressed. She slipped on her ripped black jeans and her black lace tank top and red over shirt that hung on her shoulders. Sitting on the bed she put on her boots and then clasped on a necklace and bracelet. Before she left the room she walked to the mirror and fluffed her hair. Stiles is the only person she'd ever actually try for, the only person she'd wear makeup and crap like that for.

"Whoa." Stiles said as he entered the room.

He couldn't deny that Arissa looked beautiful, but he still loved her most when she was waking up in his arms with no makeup and bedhead.

"Whoa yourself." she smiled as he stared at him.

He was dressed in a nice button up shirt and jeans. Despite going bowling, they both wanted to look nice for the other, even though they couldn't care less what the other wares… as long as they are there.

"You ready gorgeous?" he smirked and held out his hand.

Holding his hand she walked with him downstairs as they left the house and drove to the bowling alley.

They arrived and Arissa's smile was contagious. Stiles was grinning just as much as her, both needing a break from the crazy that has recently entered their lives. Once they got their shoes they walked to their lane and were happy to see no one was next to them, last time there was a group that kept being loud and obnoxious and it was hard to have fun with your significant other when you keep hearing frat boys screaming out 'STRIKE!' 'WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP'. They got their balls and were changing shoes when they heard them.

"Arissa! Stiles!" Allison called out.

Arissa looked up and her smile slipped to a frowned at the sight of Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson.

The four were walking over to them and Arissa turned to Stiles.

"What are they doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know, Scott didn't tell me what they ended up deciding on doing and I never told him what we were doing." he told her.

"What are you two doing here?" sneered Jackson.

"We are on a date. The real question is what are the four of you doing here? I figured you were gonna 'hang out' while seeing a movie or at dinner or something." Arissa said.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes.

Scott walked over to Stiles and whispered, "Thank god, maybe you can help distract those two so I can get some one on one time with Allison."

"No, Scott. Tonight is mine and Arissa's date night." Stiles angrily said.

Scott didn't sense his friends anger and just said, "Come on dude. Help me out. You have to help me."

"Scott, I'm gonna bowl with my girlfriend. Good luck with all of that." Stiles said while gesturing to the other lanes where Allison, Lydia and Jackson were putting on their shoes.

Lydia was bowling and Jackson kept helping her but she got another gutter ball. Arissa turned around, determined to not get distracted from Stiles and their date.

"Babe, we haven't started… we could do something else and then do this next week." Stiles told her, knowing she was just a upset as he was that their date was interrupted.

"No. Lets just pretend there is a wall. This is our date night I'm not gonna let my irritation for them ruin it. It might not be as stress free as I wanted it to be… but I'm with you. I couldn't be happier." she smiled at him.

"Your right. We are together… that's all I ever really need." he kissed her before pulling back and saying, "Go bowl."

She smirked as she stood and approached the ball return and took a deep breath before walking towards the lane and releasing the ball with a swing of her arm. STRIKE.

When she walked back Stiles kissed her and said, "Good job."

He got a spare and a kiss from his girl and they continued to do this and take little breaks to talk and order food.

"How'd your pop quiz go?" he asked her as they ate some pizza.

Both ignoring the group across from them that have been shooting the looks all night that ranged from jealousy, envy, anger, annoyance, etc…

"Ugh… it was awful. I think I need to have Tara help me some more again like we used to when we were waiting for your dad after to finish a shift." she told him.

He nodded, "Yeah, the past few assignments have been just awful… but enough about that."

"Alright… if you were stranded on a deserted island what three things/people would you bring?" she asked him.

"Well, not you. I'd probably have Scott with me… my Jeep so if I got tired of walking I could drive… and a phone so that I can either A, call for help or B, stay in touch with you." he said.

He froze when he saw her face, "What?"

"You wouldn't want me on the island with you?" she asked him.

Stiles just smiled softly, "Of course I would but I would be terrified that you would be in that constant danger, I'd much rather be stranded with you safe at home. The last thing I'd want is for you to be stranded on an island. I'd want you safe and happy… even if that isn't with me."

"Stiles..." Arissa said breathlessly, "I could never be happy without you."

They spent the next few minutes just kissing and snuggling before they continued their game. Before they realized it, Scott and the others were finishing their game. Arissa and Stiles just continued taking their time, having fun and enjoying being with the other.

At the end of the night Stiles gave Arissa his jacket to keep her warm and they drove home.

"Tonight was great Stiles. Thank you." she whispered.

"You're just happy because you beat me." he whispered.

"Welllll..." she teased and leaned forward so their noses were brushing.

They sighed as they rested their foreheads on one another's.

"I love you." they said in sync.

She giggled and Stiles smiled before he used his hand to tilt her head up just enough for his lips to engulf hers. Things were getting a little hot and heavy when there was a tap on the window. Both blushed at the sight of Sheriff Stilinski.

"I have to go to the hospital. Don't wait up. Hope you both had a wonderful night." he said.

"We did, thanks Sheriff. Um, is it the bus driver?" asked Arissa.

"Yes." the Sheriff sighed, "Sadly, he… succumbed to his wounds."

"Oh." she whispered.

"Anyways, you both have a good night… and don't go out. I only let you out because I knew exactly where you were but there is a curfew for a reason." he warned before leaving.

Arissa sighed, "Should we tell Scott?"

"I'll call him. Why don't you go change and I'll come up and give you a foot rub or massage… whatever you want." he said.

"Whatever I want?" she asked.

Nodding, Stiles said, "Whatever you want."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Stilinski." she smirked and winked before walking into the house.

Stiles watched and when she closed the front door he called Scott and told him about the bus driver.

After a few minutes Stiles entered the house and went upstairs to find his gorgeous girlfriend on his bed… in nothing.

"You will be the death of me." he said as he started to undress.

"Well I hope not." she smiled.

Once they were both void of clothing they fell into bed together and after kissing, licking, nipping and sucking every inch of her body. Stiles thrusted into her and she couldn't contain her moans of pleasure. There were no doubts of the hickeys that'd be on both their necks in the mornings. Despite having the house to themselves they didn't want to wake the neighbors. He thrusted faster, deeper, harder till neither could think or see straight. After sharing I love you's they both reached their climaxes and then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Magic Bullet

The Real Love Story of Beacon Hills

 **I still don't own Teen Wolf**

 **Check out Arissa's outfits on my Polyvore account**

 **: / / w w w . polyvore real _ love _ story _ beacon _ hills / collection ? id = 6207356**

 **if that link didn't work try this next one**

 **: / / cwtv - teenwolf - lover . polyvore . com**

Chapter Ten: Magic Bullet part one

* * *

Arissa was getting dressed in a white tank top, black shorts and boots when Stiles entered the room with a small plate of eggs and toast. She smiled at him and pecked his lips as put in her earrings.

"Morning beautiful." he smiled.

Blushing Arissa said, "Morning handsome."

"So… I know the other night wasn't exactly how you wished it had been but-" Arissa interrupted him.

"It was perfect. Yeah, it sucked that I wasn't completely relaxed and comfortable the whole time but you made it perfect. You made it relaxing. You made me comfortable. Besides I got the three main things I wanted. You, bowling and pizza." she grinned as she finished clasping her necklace.

"Glad I came first." he teased.

"You're always first." she said seriously.

Stiles put his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly, "You made it perfect for me too. I love you."

Arissa grinned, "I love you too."

They kissed and then sat on their bed and ate a quick breakfast before leaving.

Once they got to school they made a quick detour to their lockers which were luckily just on the other side of the hall from the others. They grabbed their respective textbooks and notebooks before closing their lockers and walking to their History class. Arissa sat next to Stiles who sat behind Scott. She could see her boyfriend's mind turning from all that Scott filled them in on before class started.

Stiles tapped Scott's shoulder and asked, "If Derek isn't the alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?"

"I don't know." Scott replied with a shrug.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott answered in the same tone.

Stiles sighed frustratedly as he sat back in his seat before he leaned forward and asked, "Does Allison's dad know about the..."

Scott just shouted, "I don't know!"

Everyone turned to look at them and Arissa reached over and rubbed Stiles' arm. Their teacher put her previous test in front of her then Stiles' and they both looked down to see A's. They turned to each other. Stiles motioned to her's and she turned it around so he could see it. His face lit up with a grin of pride. When she motioned to his and he revealed his A she grinned with pride as well. They always study together… they have a nearly identical GPA. They never compete, they just want the other to be the best they can be. Both of them leaned over and shared a kiss before turning to see Scott's grade. Seeing the boy sagging his shoulders in disappointment they noticed the D on his paper with a note that says 'Not like you! See me after class.'.

"Dude, study more." Stiles said.

At their friends angry sigh, Stiles said, "That was a joke."

"Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up." Arissa said to him, "Do you want us to help you study?"

Sighing once again, "No. I'm studying with Allison after school today." Scott said.

"That's my boy." Stiles said with a shocked face causing Arissa to chuckle.

Scott only said, "We're just studying."

Stiles shook his head, "Uh-uh. No you're not."

"I'm not?" Scott asked confused.

"Dude, studying is rarely just studying with hot girls. Arissa and I rarely just study." he smiled before continuing, "I'm your best friend I need to get you laid. So, if you go over there today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to god I will have you de-balled."

"Okay. One, calm down. Two..." Arissa slapped him in the chest for the comment about them studying, "and three, he's right Scott. You guys don't have to do the extent that Stiles is saying but… don't just study."

"Okay." Scott said, "Just stop with the questions."

"Done, no more questions." Stiles said casually, "No more talk about the alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me."

"Don't worry, I doubt we will see him much." Arissa reassured her boyfriend, "I certainly don't want to."

She shivered remembering the last time and the first time… the only time she's met him but he kept staring at her and it gave her the chills.

* * *

After school Stiles and Arissa walked out hand in hand. He opened the door for her as she got in. Once he closed her door he went to the driver's side and got in. Stiles started the car and Arissa immediately started finding a radio station as he pulled out. It was their normal routine. However, this time Stiles stopped the car as Derek slowly stepped in front of the jeep looking very pale and weak.

"Oh my god." Stiles said.

"What the hell." Arissa said as she saw Derek.

Cars were starting to line up behind them and were honking. Derek slowly fell down to the ground and Stiles just threw his hands up.

"You've got to be kidding me. This guy is everywhere." he said.

People were starting to look and Scott came running over.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek.

Stiles got out of the jeep, quickly followed by Arissa.

"I was shot." Derek said.

Arissa then said, "He's not looking so good."

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek panted.

Stiles asked, "A silver bullet?"

"No, you idiot." he said glaring at the boy.

Arissa was angered at that and was about to tell this guy off when Scott started talking.

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek asked.

Scott just said, "The one who shot you."

Derek's eyes started to change and Arissa angrily said, "Stop that."

"I can't" he growled.

"Derek, get up." Scott said.

Everyone was honking and some were getting out of cars now. Scott picked up Derek and looked to Stiles.

"Help me get him into your car." he asked his friend.

They put him in the passenger seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"She's an Argent. She's with them." Derek explained.

Scott just asked, "Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me." Derek said.

"Fine. I'll try." Scott said as Arissa got in back and Stiles got in the driver's seat.

"Hey. Get him out of here." Scott said to Stiles.

Stiles just shook his head at Scott and said, "I hate you for this so much."

After that he sped off.

After about ten minutes of awkward silence Arissa texted Scott.

 **From: Arissa**

 **To: Scotty**

 **Did you find it?**

Derek was taking off his jacket and Stiles looked increasingly annoyed. Her phone vibrated.

 **From: Scott**

 **To: Ris**

 **Need more time.**

"He needs more time." she said.

Stiles frustratedly said, "Come on."

He then glanced at Derek and said, "Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there."/

"Almost where?" Derek asked weakly.

"Your house." Stiles said.

Derek looked up, "What? No, you can't take me there."

"We can't take you to your own house?" Arissa asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself." Derek explained.

Stiles then quickly pulled over.

"What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head, "Not yet, I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" questioned Arissa.

Derek rolled up his sleeve to reveal the bullet wound that was oozing blood.

"Oh my god. What is that?" Stiles asked as he looked away, "Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

Derek just ordered Stiles, "Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." Arissa commented.

"I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles threatened.

Arissa gripped his shoulder seeing the deadly look in Derek's eyes.

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek said.

Stiles just turned back to the front of the car and started the car. Arissa pulled out her phone and sent her boyfriend a text.

 **From: Arissa**

 **To: Stiles 3**

 **Despite that being incredibly hot… please don't anger the psycho werewolf.**

 **From: Stiles**

 **To: Arissa 3**

 **;) We will discuss that later… but alright… just try and stay next to me the whole time okay? I won't let him touch you.**

 **From: Arissa**

 **To: Stiles 3**

 **I Love You**

 **From: Stiles**

 **To: Arissa 3**

 **I Love You Too**

After nearly two hours of driving around, Stiles pulled over and called Scott.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" he asked.

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere!" Scott said.

Arissa leaned forward and said, "And by the way he's starting to smell."

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death." the couple answered.

Derek glared at the both of them but it didn't escape their notice how is gaze has landed on Arissa periodically throughout the day.

"Take him to the animal clinic." Scott said.

Stiles asked, "What about your boss?"

Scott just told him, "He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."

Stiles just handed the phone to Derek and said, "You won't believe where he's telling me to take you."

"Did you find it?" asked Derek.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns" Scott replied.

Derek just told him,"Look, if you don't find it then I'm dead, all right?"

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott said.

"Think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So, if you want to stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek said before hanging up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a rain of sunshine…. No? There's a reason for that." Arissa told Derek before Stiles took his phone back and started the car.

The three finally arrived at the animal clinic. Stiles helped Arissa out and then they opened the back gate. Arissa's phone vibrated and she looked to see a text from Scott.

"Does Nordic Blue monkshood mean anything to you?" she asked Derek who collapsed on a pile of bagged dog food.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet." Derek said.

"Why?" asked Stiles.

Derek just looked up and said, "Because I'm gonna die without it."

She sent Scott a text.

 **From: Arissa**

 **To: Scotty**

 **Get here NOW WITH BULLET**

* * *

Opening the doors to the clinic, Stiles walked in with Arissa in front of him and Derek behind him. Derek was taking off his shirt and there was now black veins spreading up and down his arm.

"You know that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said.

"When the infection reaches my heart it will kill me." Derek said.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Stiles asked as Derek was looking for something in drawers.

Derek just muttered, "If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time… last resort."

"Which is?" Arissa asked.

Derek held up a little hand saw and said, "You both will cut off my arm."

He slid the saw over to Stiles who slowly picked it up and pushed the button. When it started to actually work he dropped it on the table.

"Oh my god! What if you bleed to death?" he asked.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek said as he ties the blue band around his arm.

Stiles and Arissa both groaned in disgust.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said.

Derek casually asked, "Why not?"

Stiles replied, "Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!"

Derek asked exasperated, "You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No, but he might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Arissa yelled.

"How about, either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek threatened.

Stiles said, "I'm so not buying your threats anymore."

Derek grabbed him and pulled him and then growled as he said, "How about I chop off Arissa's head instead."

"Stiles!" Arissa shouted and she pulled him from Derek's grip.

He glared at the two.

"What will it be Stiles, your girlfriend or my arm." Derek asked as he started to look worse and worse by the second.

"All right. Okay. Okay. Fine, I'll do it." Stiles said.

Derek then puked up black blood all over the floor.

"Holy god! What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"My body is trying to heal itself." Derek explained.

Arissa then said, "Well it's not doing a good job."

Derek looked to Stiles, "You gotta do it now."

Stiles picked up the saw and looked over at Arissa, knowing that Derek would make good on his threat.

At his hesitation Derek shouted, "JUST DO IT!"

"Oh my god. Okay." Stiles said, "Oh my god. All right. Here we go."

Stiles lined the saw up with Derek's arm and Arissa looked away not being able to watch. Just as Stiles was about to do it they heard Scott's voice.

"Stiles?" Scott called.

"Scott?" Stiles called back.

When Scott entered the room and saw what was happening he asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles chuckled in relief, "Oh god, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" asked Derek.

Scott handed Derek the bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" asked Arissa who now stood next to Stiles grasping his arm.

"I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" Derek then collapsed and dropped the bullet.

Scott dove for the bullet and tried to get it out of a drain as Stiles and Arissa tried to wake Derek.

"I think he's dying! I think he's dead!" Stiles called out.

When Scott got the bullet Arissa decided to punch Derek in the face to wake him up and also for all he has said to her and Stiles today.

"Ow! God!" she shouted and Stiles immediately took her hand and rubbed hit with his thumb.

Stiles kept rubbing her hand as they watched Derek bit open the bullet then light the powder and shove it into the wound. He writhed on the floor, groaning and screaming in pain. The veins and redness all disappeared as the wound healed.

"That was awesome! Yes!" Stiles said.

Arissa chuckled and kissed his jaw.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" Derek responded.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health." Arissa quipped.

"We saved your life. Which means you now leave us alone." Scott said, "If you don't I'm gonna go to Allison's dad, tell him everything."

Derek asked Scott, "You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Why not?" Scott asked, "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

Derek nodded in disbelief, "Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

When Scott and Derek left, Arissa and Stiles went back home. As soon as they reached their room they collapsed on their bed, side by side, both looking at the ceiling.

"So..." Arissa said.

"So, you thought it was hot when I yelled at Derek." Stiles said.

"I just thought thought it was hot seeing you being protective, defensive… but, never do that again please. He scares me and I don't want him to hurt you." she said.

"I'll always protect you." he told her.

"And I'll protect you." she replied.

They fell asleep soon after as they rolled so they were holding one another. Arissa's head on Stiles' chest and his arms around her waist. Her arms around his waist and his head against hers.


End file.
